


When Death Falls In Love

by TitiaBunny



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anjos, M/M, Markjin, SeeTheFlop7
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/TitiaBunny
Summary: Quando a morte se apaixona por um médico pediatra, destinado a morrer em um acidente de trânsito em que tentou salvar uma criança, qual seria a escolha certa a ser tomada? A do ciclo da vida, onde o médico morre, ou a do coração, onde ele observa seu amor seguir a vida até a velhice?
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan





	When Death Falls In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic está disponível também no Spirit pelo projeto SeeTheFlop7.  
> Link do projeto:https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/seetheflop7

[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/when-death-falls-in-love-18384951)

Era suposto que anjos não se apaixonavam. Amor. Atração. Sentimentos tão mundanos, tão terrenos, que seres divinos não deveriam sentí-los. Porém, creio que seja um problema destinado a nós; anjos que passam muito tempo entre os humanos.

Anjos da morte não deviam sentir. A função sempre foi única e clara: levar as almas ao seus devidos lugares, seja ele o céu ou o inferno. Talvez agora faça sentido ter tantos anjos da morte caídos, vivendo entre os humanos e sofrendo por sua humanidade ter surgido com dons. Creio ter ouvido alguns deles nomear esses dons de maldições.

Foi em meio as minhas andanças para buscar almas, que o conheci — aquele que despertou em mim os sentimentos mais humanos e devastadores. Doutor Park Jinyoung, pediatra, e com alguns pacientes na ala de oncologia. Acabava vendo-o com bastante frequência pelos corredores do hospital, principalmente em dias com acidentes — as emergências ficam uma loucura, e o meu serviço costuma aumentar bastante nesse período. 

Eu ouvia uma criança em especial, da ala de oncologia, me dizendo sobre um anjo que vinha buscar as pessoas. Jinyoung sempre foi muito atencioso com os pequenos e tentava levar a sério o que a garotinha dizia, mas é cético demais para acreditar, e dizendo que um dia seria ela quem o anjo buscaria.

Ela falava de mim, ela me via. Possivelmente a garotinha tem algum grau de parentesco com algum anjo caído. Ela conversava comigo, perguntava quando eu iria buscá-la, e eu sempre lhe respondi da mesma forma, com um sorriso e um “quando seu nome estiver na lista.”

Ao longo das minhas idas e vindas ao hospital, eu acabava estendendo o expediente, apenas para observar o jovem médico trabalhando e me apaixonando ainda mais, a ponto de sua paciente especial lhe contar sobre o tal anjo, que ficava com cara de bobo apaixonado quando ele era citado ou visto pelos corredores. Jinyoung riu, dizendo o óbvio, “anjos não sentem esse tipo de amor, pequena, são seres divinos.” E eu gostaria de dizer que acreditava nisso, porém sentia em minha própria pele que algo estava errado em mim, que estava me apaixonado por humano, e que isso seria o meu fim.

Contudo, eu me vi sem chão, no momento em que verifiquei minha lista enquanto buscava no hospital algumas almas na emergência. Park Jinyoung. Nem ao menos prestei atenção nos detalhes como, onde ele estaria, pois, no momento, o hospital comunicou aos médicos da emergência que havia ocorrido um atropelamento na avenida principal, e eu apenas os segui.

Ver o pediatra ali, imobilizado na maca, todo machucado, foi como ter parte de mim sendo arrancada. Fez-me questionar todas as vezes em que apenas segui ordens, sem me preocupar com nada, somente sendo um bom soldado divino e ceifando vidas, algumas até que nem ao menos tiveram chance de conhecer o mundo. Ouvi um dos médicos perguntar o que havia acontecido, e um outro rapaz respondeu que ele entrou na frente de um ônibus, que fez um cruzamento no sinal vermelho, para salvar uma garotinha distraída que atravessava a rua.

Fiquei sem reação, afinal, o médico com um futuro brilhante, havia, literalmente, dado a sua vida para salvar a de uma criança. Era ela quem eu teria que buscar ali, não ele, e sinceramente, eu não queria ter que levá-lo. Queria que ele tivesse o futuro brilhante que eu sei que estava preparado para si, até o momento em que ele tomou a decisão de entrar no lugar da garota na frente do ônibus.

“O motorista também está na emergência, acabou batendo em um poste para desviar de um carro. Está imobilizado na maca, e tem alguns passageiros machucados.” Um enfermeiro falou, concluí que talvez eu levaria o motorista também. Sem saber muito bem o que fazer, segui de volta para o quarto da paciente com dom, que me esperava com um sorriso aberto.

“Chegou a minha vez?” Ela perguntou com um certo receio, mas suspirou aliviada quando eu disse a mesma coisa de sempre. “Então, o que lhe traz aqui, oppa?”

“O que você faria se tivesse que fazer algo que não acha certo?” Questionei, sentando-me na beirada da cama dela.

“Acho que algumas vezes devemos mandar nossa razão calar a boca e seguir nosso coração, mamãe costuma dizer isso.” Ela respondeu.

“Mesmo que isso cause consequências em níveis que você não consegue imaginar?” Rebati, confuso. Afinal, eu estava questionando decisões sérias e sentimentos com uma criança de 8 anos, uma nefilim que apenas estava tentando lutar contra um câncer bastante agressivo.

“Acho que não teria graça se soubéssemos as consequências e não tivessem caráter o suficiente para enfrentá-las, Mark.” Uma segunda voz feminina se fez presente, e então, eu olhei para a porta. “Algumas vezes, a vida nos prega essas peças, e nos faz tomar decisões que parecem cruéis aos olhos de uns. Mas veja, você passou toda a sua existência coletando almas entre os humanos, sem sequer questionar os motivos, e agora, está lidando com os sentimentos que não deveria sentir, em teoria. Mas, Mark, nós somos os anjos que mais se humanizam, e isso nos permite ser egoístas aos olhos dos outros anjos.”

Ela continuou. “Sei que o nome da minha filha apareceu na sua lista pelo menos umas três vezes, e você ignorou, porque quer que ela viva, e eu agradeço muito por isso. Ela está reagindo, está melhorando, e sei que essa é a sua última chance. Se desobedecer novamente, vai cair. Mark, por mais que eu seja grata, ela sabe que as chances são baixas, então, não se preocupe com ela, pense um pouco no que você quer.”

“Oppa, se tiver que escolher entre salvar a minha vida e salvar a vida de alguém, que pode salvar muitas outras vidas, salve esse alguém!” A garotinha disse de um modo feliz, mesmo com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, assim como a mãe. “Você mentiu para mim, e eu nunca fui tão feliz por terem mentido, já que pude conhecer tantas pessoas boas aqui. Obrigada, oppa!”

Saí do quarto em meio às lágrimas, perdido. O mundo é cruel. Dirigi-me até a sala de cirurgia, onde o doutor Park estava sendo operado. Costelas quebradas, hemorragia interna e tantos outros estragos. Ouvi a máquina de monitoramento cardíaco acusar que seu coração havia parado. Eu devia levá-lo agora. Devia. Contudo, não o fiz. Não queria vê-lo morrer e perder tudo que estava pela frente. Fiquei ali, vendo os médicos correndo para reanimá-lo, e só sai quando a cirurgia acabou, sem outros problemas.

Seu coração havia voltado a bater, a hemorragia controlada, os ossos quebrados foram imobilizados, e agora o levariam para a UTI. Levei o motorista, que estava na lista, e mais duas pessoas na oncologia, quando uma luz forte e branca brilhou em uma sala, e eu sabia que teria que entrar nela.

Meu superior me aguardava de braços cruzados e uma expressão nada agradável. Não disse nada além de mandar que eu ficasse de joelhos, e outros dois anjos vieram. A dor era intensa, excruciante. Minha pele rasgando nas omoplatas, até o músculo, expondo o osso. Minhas asas negras foram ao chão, as penas brilhantes, logo se tornarariam opacas e tão sem vida quanto qualquer outra alma que eu havia ceifado. Eu me permiti desmaiar por conta da dor e do sangramento.

A luz branca me incomodava, fazendo com que eu abrisse os olhos e os fechasse logo em seguida, por conta da dor causada.

“Ele acordou, mamãe!” Eu me recordava daquela voz, não me lembrava direito, mas era bastante familiar. Quando abri os olhos novamente, a garotinha de cabelos negros e olhos grandes estava sentada em minhas pernas, com um sorriso grande. Tentei me levantar, porém fui impedido por uma mão feminina.

“Vai com calma ai, garotão, você ficou quase um mês desacordado.” A mulher alertou. Cabelos negros, olhos felinos, o mesmo formato de sorriso da criança. “Essa amnésia é normal, vai levar um tempo até que se lembre de algumas coisas. Mas seu nome é Mark Tuan, tem 27 anos e foi encontrado por uma senhora em um beco, com dois cortes bem profundos nas costas, teve alguns lapsos durante seu período adormecido em que ficou chamando pelo doutor Jinyoung.”

“Jinyoung?” Repeti, me lembrando que o observava e que meu corpo e coração agem de modo estranho perto do médico.

“Ele está bem, se recuperando ainda, mas num geral está bem! Você o salvou. E para a sua sorte, essa pestinha conseguiu uma liberação do médico substituto para vir te visitar e avisar ao doutor Park sobre sua presença aqui, então, ele deve aparecer logo.”

A tal mulher se sentou na poltrona ao lado da cama e começou a me contar como conheci a pequena Nayeon e o doutor Park, também me explicou sobre os dois cortes em minhas omoplatas, e sobre quem eu era. Sorri aliviado, mesmo com toda a situação que havia passado, Jinyoung estava bem, e eu havia recebido uma chance entre os humanos.


End file.
